Scarred
by Zombieyes
Summary: The beginning is simple. Rachel moves to a new town, a so-called peacful town. From then on everything is far from simple. She meets Damon, an egotastical sociopath with a taste for blood. Thrown into the world of the supernatural, can Rachel survive in a world she never knew existed, while still juggling the demons and nightmares from her past? A girl can only cope with so much.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was roused from her slumber by the gentle nudging of her mother,"Rachel were here" she called out as she walked round to the back of the car picking up some of the cardboard boxes with various labels. Rachel groaned and rubbed her eyes, smearing what was left of her mascara. She blinked several times feeling a sting from the make up. So, they had finally arrived at their new home, Rachel looked around it seemed nice enough, she just hoped she a decent sized bedroom compared to the broom cupboard from their last house. The night air was crisp and chilly; not freezing but enough to leave a bite. Rachel trudged up the garden path leading to the front door, hearing her younger brother calling all the empty boxes – wanting to make a den again she guessed – and yelling about needing blankets and sticky tape. She made her way into what turned out to be the kitchen, passing by her mum on the way, "Rachel dear, your room is up the stairs and two your left... the little room at the end of the hall"

Great, another cupboard room to cram all her belongings into to. The previous owners had taken everything with them, so Rachel grabbed a duvet from one of the boxes and dragged it with her upstairs to her new room. Once in her new, very, small room she shook the duvet out and layered it onto the floor before plopping down arms and legs outstretched like a star fish, sighing, before rolling over onto her back and closing her eyes. She was exhausted and drifted off for the second time that night.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and birds chirped in the near by trees, Rachel cracked open an eye. Wincing at the beaming light she pushed herself off the floor and cracked her neck, damn sleeping on the floor wasn't such a good idea. With not being a morning person, Rachel padded into the kitchen a scowl on her face. The food had been unpacked the night before and Rachel could smell toasted cheese... mmm drool she thought, before searching for the snack. She looked around before spotting the food warming underneath the grill. Finishing the toasted cheese in two mouthfuls, she gulped down the food and slumped down beside the counter, closing her eyes, still not fully awake.

"RACHEL" she heard the yell of her name and turned to the owner of the loud voice,

"mmm?" she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"did you just eat my toasted cheese?"

"yes, yes I did... I thought it was the houses breakfast and therefore free for anyone"

"well it wasn't, it was mine give it back" her brother moaned, hitting his stomach when it growled, "I'm hungry"

Rachel snorted,"OK, I'll give it back one sec, hccccck" She the proceeded to make coughing, hacking noises attempting to regurgitate the food. Her brother, Daniel, grimaced before storming back up the stairs yelling about revenge. Rachel smiled and laughed before standing up and searching for the box with all her clothes in.

After eventually finding her clothes box and definitely not tipping out all the cutlery onto the floor, she chose to wear a cream pair of skinny jeans, with a pastel pink shirt and brown brogues. She walked back to her room to change, and couldn't help but trail her fingers over the scar that ran from the base of her neck to her left hip. Shuddering she threw her shirt over her head and shook her head to clear her thoughts. After a light dusting of make up she was ready to leave.

Apparently her brain dead mum thought it would be great to start school on the day they move in, so Rachel yelled goodbye to the house, hearing the muffled replies before slamming the front door shut and walking down the path towards the bus stop. Her brother had a car, that she would very much like to use to get to school but no, its was his baby and she was not allowed to touch the damn thing. A few other people turned up at the bust stop, mostly kids around her age and it was obvious that they were giving the new girl the once over. Typical, she thought, I'm being judged already. The ride to school was pretty uneventful, she sat next to a girl named Caroline who seemed nice enough, if not a little stereotypical cheerleader.

The high school was big, much bigger than her old school and Rachel knew right then she was bound to get lost at least a hundred thousand times today. She sighed, better get this over with then, before wandering over to the school entrance. People watched, too many people watched and Rachel nervously tugged on the collar of her shirt pulling it up... trying to hide the scar that was already hidden by the material. She looked down feeling her feet hit something solid before tilting forward – the repercussion of tripping over a rock – before slamming into something else solid the only difference being that this was an actual person, not a rock. Although rocks do have feelings like humans, she would know she had a pet one a few years back... well yeah, pretend that wasn't said. The stranger grabbed her round the waist to stop her from falling and pushed her back upwards. By default she pushed back, her petite body wrenching itself from the masculine hands. She steadied her breathing, trying to get control of herself, she was being stupid this person just saved her from humiliating herself. Everything was fine. "..um, thank you. I nearly went splat there" She looked up and smiled nervously, the stranger smiled back, a handsome smile she might add on a handsome face too, before chuckling.

"your welcome, I enjoy being a white knight every now and again. You new here I take it? Hi, my names Stefan, welcome to mystic falls" He reached out for my hand again and shook it, he was very polite.

"Yeah, I'm new. My names Rachel and thanks again" He let go of her hand and Rachel shifted under his gaze, she felt too watched as if he was scrutinising her. "I'm just going to..." she turned to leave but his voice stopped her,

"Please, let me show you to the school reception" and he walked with her, pointing in the direction of the school office reception. He made a lovely first impression and Rachel couldn't help but feel her uneasiness ebb away. She was a shy person... at first. The school receptionist was a bit of a – to put it lightly – turd, round and lumpy with weasel eyes and bad breath. Thank god the whole town didn't look like the model worthy Stefan or she might have felt even more out of place. Though big, the school wasn't that hard to navigate and Rachel found her first class easily, and most importantly on time, even if she did drag her feet a bit. Her first class was history. What a snore. This was going to be a long day she could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.**

**So I've decided that this story will follow the TV series time line for the most part, but it'll wander off at times 'cause I get reaaaally easily bored. Yeah, this story has a lot to do with what Damon was up to before he came back to Mystic Falls in season 1, well what I've made him do aha. So yeah, please review etc etc sadly I don't own the Vampire Diaries or anything :( **

She was right, history was a snore and it wasn't the teachers fault, no not at all, he was actually really nice, like _really _nice. OK he was hot, not a big deal OK? Classes moved by pretty quickly and she even sat with Caroline who seemed oddly interested in her, probably just the novelty of talking to the new girl, she would no doubt get bored of Rachel in no time.

When lunch time came around Rachel found herself being half dragged through the cafeteria by Caroline who was, what was it? Oh yeah. _Just totally excited for her new bff to meet her old bffs._ It was cute in a slightly crazy way. And Caroline had more crazy in her little finger than anyone else had in their entire body, she knew that and she'd barely been in the school three hours. It was awkward meeting Caroline's friends, she knew it would be though. Rachel had been uncomfortable meeting new people – especially bigger groups of people – for years. She hated the feeling of being watched by what could easily be unfriendly eyes. She nervously tugged at the hem of her shirt as Caroline introduced her to her friends. To be fair, the seemed like good people, they had a good energy about them, it was light and made you want to gravitate towards them. Elena was very friendly, offering the seat next to her. Matt and Tyler were the stereotypical jocks, in a good and bad way, they seemed like they could have a laugh and were sweet guys but they were big. Big guys made Rachel feel uneasy and she knows she shouldn't let the past mess with her future but she'll definitely wait a while before letting them hug the shit out of her like they seem to do with their other friends. There were also a few other people at the table, a beautiful looking girl called Bonnie who smiled at her politely but also seemed slightly shy. Just like her. And she saw Stefan sitting there as well which was good as it wasn't another brand new person.

"Hey guys! This is Rach and she's new and I think we should take her to the back to school party tonight yeah?" Huh... Caroline was calling her by a nickname already, it was nice, she felt accepted.

"You don't have too, I just moved and there's still stuff to do and I get it if you're just trying to be nice..."

"Shut up Rach, you're coming"

"OK..."

Elena looked at her and rolled her eyes, she was obviously used to this, "Rachel, only come if you want to. Caroline stop smothering her do you want her to run away screaming?" Lunch pretty much carried on the same way, with Caroline pestering and nagging Rachel to come and Elena trying to calm the excited blonde down.

By the end of the day, Rachel was pretty exhausted and she just wanted to go home and sleep but Caroline made her promise she would turn up and stay for at least an hour at this back to school party thing. God, Caroline really was a sneaky bitch how she made her promise, she'll never know. Would she need to dress up for this or what? _Sigh. _Not only was it a long day, it was going to be a long night.

Deciding against changing her outfit, Rachel opted to add a few slicks of eyeliner and a coral shaded lip gloss. Not too much, but just enough to look like she actually made an effort and so that she didn't look like a homeless person. When she deemed herself acceptable to be seen in person with a quick shout to her mum she left the house in order to find out where this party actually was.

She was lost. Stupid Caroline, how far away was this thing anyway? It was dark now which made it harder to navigate. Rachel sped up not wanting to get there when it was ending, that would not look good and she's pretty sure Caroline would shoot her if she did that anyway.

BAM.

She ran into someone for the second time that day. Do people purposely walk in front of her when she isn't looking. Is it a Mystic Falls inside joke? Well whatever it was it was seriously annoying and a little freaky.

"Whoa... Careful there. I know I'm good looking but damn, I thought "girls will fall head over heels for you" was just a phrase" His arrogant voice cut through her like glass. She stumbled back and nearly tripped again had he not grabbed her hand and hauled her back. She looked up through her hair into his azure eyes panic and hatred burning though her body. She needed to go; now.

"I-I-I need... Bye -"

"Hey, what are you doing? Not going to apologise for running into me?" He smirked, she was scared. Great. He could smell the fear practically pouring out of her. She was trying to get away but he still had a firm grip on her wrist, she turned ready to try and run away so he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back. A pained moan/cry escaped her mouth and she again tried to tear her self from his grasp.

"Stop it, stop it please. It hurts. Stop it please!" Rachel cried, she could feel her stitches ripping apart in his carelessly placed grip. Rachel threw her own arm forward striking the tall figure on the stomach trying to force him off of her. She was panicking, her breath coming in short gasps.

He was confused, but then her smelt it. The blood. His hand retracted from her waist and he saw the fluid staining her pretty blouse a dark, unforgiving red. It was then he really looked at his meal. Yes his meal. C'mon she was all alone in the dark, how could he resist? He recognised her, his mind was blurry on the when and where, his recent history a distant haze already. Her eyes were watery and and streaked with fear, her whole body practically shaking. So she recognised him as well it would seem.

"I know you. What happened to your side? I'm not going to do anything, stop struggling. Your bleeding. Let me see" He inhaled the scent of the blood, god it smelt amazing. Pure and strong. He lifted up her pink blouse and his eyes automatically widened. She had stitches, and a lot of them and he'd ripped a few out of her side. The scar was jagged and long, still pink and fresh. Definitely under a year old.

"Please, please, please go" Rachel pleaded, her mind begging him to let her go. It was definitely him, he confirmed that when he said that he knew her, and who could possibly forget those eyes?

"How do I know you?" His brain was working a mile a minute, the gears spinning, trying to search back and find out how he knew this little girl. And she was little, she look absolutely tiny shadowed by his form. No wonder she was fucking shaking.

Rachel froze. He didn't remember what happened. How could he not...Rachel shook her head feeling faint from the blood loss, she was never good with blood and seeing it dripping onto the cold pavement was the final straw.

Her body slumped against his as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Pulling her down with him onto the floor, his jaw hardened against the over powering blood. Just one taste. Just a quick bite and he'd leave her, she was obviously a past meal who he'd forgot to compel or something. He leaned down towards her open scar and bared his fangs.

"Damon... !?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working a lot and getting stuff ready to go off to uni. Um, yeah I'm not going to be like I want so many reviews before I update or anything, I'm just saying that it would make me very VERY super happy if everyone who read it gave it a little review, even if its criticism, I don't mind! Here's Chapter 3 ;) **

Damon sighed against the girls neck, sub-consciously taking in the feel of her tousled hair brushing against his chin, and his head flopped to the side exasperatedly, staring lazily in the direction of the voice.

"...Must you ruin my meal time, brother?" Damon smirked lightly at the dark shadow passing Stefan's eyes before he turned to inhale the girls intoxicating scent. Stefan glared before casting his eyes over the small girls form – his heightened senses picking up her stuttering heart and laboured breath – before backing away slightly away from the onslaught to his body and mind the blood created.

"Looks like you've already had your meal... little bit messy don't you think?" Damon looked up at Stefan once more; shrugging.

"Wasn't me, well I haven't actually bitten her yet" at Stefan confused face he continued, "I was about to but then I ripped some stitches that were in her side and she got all crazy, and wouldn't stop making a damn scene, I recognise her from somewhere"

"You ripped her stitches? That's an asshole move, even for you Damon. Give her to me, I'm not going to let you kill her" Stefan stepped forward, being careful not to breathe through his nose, he wouldn't be like Damon, he wouldn't. Not again. Stefan reached for the girl still in Damon's arms, only able to see long dark tresses but retracted his hand like he'd been shocked when Damon lashed out, a hiss on his lips.

"Back off saint Stefan, I want her"

"Damon, she could know something important"

"More important than filling me up?"

"What I mean is... if she's from your past, she could be something dangerous. She could be working for someone! People who show up in this town are never normal" Stefan raked a hand through his hair with a shaky breath. Although he wanted to help the seemingly innocent girl, he couldn't let images of a supernatural being hurting Elena. This girl could be dangerous, _especially _if she knew Damon. Damon let out a low chuckle.

"You mean like us Stefan?"

"Yes OK yes we're not normal, no one who has shown up in this town recently has been and you know what I'm worried about Elena. I don't want her hurt" Damon straightened up at the name. _Elena. _He couldn't have the Katherine look-a-like getting hurt could he? He stood up with the young girl in his arms and couldn't help but wonder if his human self would feel any sort of emotion towards the injured girl. Well he didn't now, so what did it matter.

"Fine. We'll take her back to the boarding house. Grill her for information. All that fun stuff!" It was only then that Stefan got a proper look at the young girl. Rachel, it was Rachel the new girl at school. She had seemed so lovely. Stefans dead heart clenched at the thought of Damon hurting this little innocent girl. ...But was she so innocent? She was already becoming part of the group at school, what if she really did want to hurt Elena. As much as he hated it, they really did need to find out what she was all about.

All Rachel could feel was an intense burning sensation. It tore through her, leaving her body in tremendous pain. She tried to cry, to call for help but felt weighted down; chocking on the pain as she cried silently. Damon and Stefan sat on opposite arm chairs watching her. Although unconscious she seemed to be struggling, gurgled sounds of pain tearing through her lips. Stefan's eye twitched. His guilt eating away at him. This wasn't right, it wasn't fair to leave her in so much pain.

"We should give her some blood. Just a bit, so that she's easy to take down if necessary" Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious attempt at trying to cover up the fact he wanted to help the girl.

"Well thank god because I'm sick of watching her breathe and want some answers, want me to do the honours?" After a short nod from Stefan, Damon walked over to the couch they'd placed her on, biting into his wrist and letting the blood flow into her mouth. One of his hands moved to the back of her head to lift it closer too his wound and when she started spluttering he murmured,

"Easy sweetheart, drink up. That's it, come on"

Rachel became aware of someone forcing her head down harder to where the blood was flowing from and tried to turn her head away. Her body's delayed reactions from the blood loss meant that she couldn't do it fast enough and panicked. How could she get away from this crazy psycho. Hadn't he hurt her enough the last time? In a burst of panic she bit down hard on the wrist. Damon ripped his arm away from her, yeah he was a vampire but that fucking _hurt. _Damon glared hard at the girl and she shot backwards, misinterpreting the direction and slammed onto the floor; hard. She cried out and that seemed to be too much for Stefan.

"OK enough! Damon, leave her alone" Stefan walked over to wear Rachel lay and crouched down so that he was at her eye level, grimacing when he caught sight of her wounds. Hey reached out a hand towards her face and cupped her cheek. She flinched and her eyes darted about trying to find an escape,

"Rachel, Rachel, its OK. I'm not going to hurt you, its me Stefan remember? From school?" Rachel's eyes lifted up to stare at him her breath coming in short gasps. Stefan frowned.

"S-stefan? Are you here to help me, please get me away from him, please!"

"Wait, Stefan? You know her. Why didn't you say anything?" Damon asked, while Stefan just shook his head.

"We can't take any chances, I didn't realise it was her at first OK? I couldn't see her properly. Even though I've met her at school we still need to... need to make sure" Stefan struggled to finish his sentence as he heard the brunette cry.

Oh Stefan, Damon thought. Always with the guilty conscience. Didn't he realise not caring about people was so much easier? Rachel was trying hard to stay awake, her eyes willing themselves to close. But she couldn't fall asleep, she needed to get away.

"Stefan?" she called timidly, "You are going to help me aren't you? ….Stefan?" She couldn't read the look in the school boys eyes. It unnerved her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about this. I'm so sorry but we need to know you aren't a bad person OK? That you aren't going to hurt our friends" Damon snorted at Stefan's words.

"Your friends" he corrected.

Damon had moved to sit on the chair closest to the girl, _Rachel_, and couldn't help but notice the ethereal quality she had – even bloody and half conscious she still looked angelic, her beauty was almost unrivalled – what a shame he never got to taste her, savour her.

Stefan looked over towards his brother, unable to bear the sound of Rachel in her weakened state.

"Damon will you compel the information out of her? I'm not strong enough.. what with the animal blood and everything" Damon nodded and took Stefans place in front of Rachel. She shut her eyes, unable to bear looking at this evil, evil man. He completely terrified her. If Damon had a heart, he swears it would've stuck in his chest while staring at the girl in front of him. For just a second, one tiny little second, he felt remorse take a hold of him, feelings gather inside of him. No. He must not let feelings get in the way. Not now, not ever.

"Rachel, open your eyes... please", Stefan called over wishing her to just obey and therefore miss escape the wrath of Damon's fury. Her head shook furiously, more tears leaking out from beneath her eyelids. Damon snapped. He slapped her cheek with enough force to startle her. Her eyes shot open and as she made eye contact with Damon she felt herself unwilling to look away.

"Rachel" Damon's eyes throbbed wider as he compelled her, "What were your intentions by coming to Mystic Falls?" She replied willingly, her shaking voice now calm and sombre,

"To get away from all the bad things. Mum wanted a new start", at least the compulsion worked Damon mused before he continued,

"What bad things?"

"Dad went crazy and got really mad, so mum took me and my brother away," Damon rattled off question after question until he was satisfied she had no intentions of harming the people he and Stefan knew, but one question still nagged at the back of his mind. Well might as well not stop now.

"How do I recognise you?"

"We've met before. Last year"

"Hmm really. Why don't I remember?"

"I don't know"

"Why are you so scared of me?"

"Because you hurt me", he guessed by that she was probably a meal gone wrong while he was drugged up on alcohol and blood, that would be enough to impair his memory. Stefan could probably relate to that. Damon broke the compulsion and watched as she tried to get her bearings. She let out a strangled breath before trying to stand.

"Let me go please? Please I just want to sleep," Damon sighed as she swayed on the spot and tried to get her to sit back down. Damon just wanted to have a quiet drink right about now, with out any of this Rachel crap. But no, she completely freaked the fuck out again. _Great. _

"No, no! Please don't touch me, anyone but you please. Leave m-me alone." And Stefan, ever the white knight decided to try and console her. He stood up and pulled her into his chest, ignoring her light struggles and pulled her down onto the couch. She shook as she cried.

"Shhh, shhh, Rachel please. It's OK. You're safe with me, I promise. I know this is crazy and scary but please. You're badly injured and I need to help you OK? Trust me please", Rachel stared straight into Stefans eyes and tried her hardest to believe him. She trembled as his gazed penetrated hers.

"You promise you wont hurt me? ...Like pinky promise?" It was decided, she had officially gone loopy from blood loss, who says that to the people who forced answers out of her and ripped her stitches, people who were keeping her hostage.

"Yes, Rachel. I promise," she held her pinky finger out weakly and Stefan wrapped his much larger one around hers. Damon shook his head. Pathetic. Pathetic kids. Rachel smiled a little at Stefan and seemed at least a little more relaxed.

"Mum used to say the pinky promise is sacred and no one can break it. She always kept her promise, please keep yours. I don't want to get killed by psycho's", Rachel was rambling a sign she needed blood fast, her eye were beginning to look rather dazed too.

After giving her some more blood, Damon decided he'd had enough of this girl for the night and took off up the stairs. She looked so small and fragile, sleeping beside his brother. It disgusted him. He hated weakness. Stefan listened to his brothers footsteps climbing the stairs before stroking Rachel's hair. He shouldn't have done this to her, in this moment he loathed himself more than he had in decades. He leaned back against the couch cushions, sinking into the material content on spending the night next to his new friend. Well she was his new friend before tonight happened and he hoped he could rekindle that friendship at some point. Loneliness was many a vampires downfall. Yes he had Elena and the others but he'd be drawn to Rachel, he wanted that friendship too. With one last look at Rachel and a soft whisper of apology he drifted off into a troubled sleep, unaware of what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.**

**Me again, yeah I take ages to update, but I am starting uni in a couple days so bare with me aha :L I love that a lot of people have read the story but I do wish they would review, even just a one word answer would be lovely. So this is chapter 4, hope you enjoy it but this is still the beginning of the story and is still very much just outlining the plot. Things will get much more dramatic and action packed in the following chapters. Damon and Rachel will also be having a lot more conversations with each other. Stay tuned folks ;)**

If Rachel had been in her own house she'd have been woken by the sound of her screaming brother, yelling about dragons or thugs or whatever happened in his latest game, she wasn't. She woke up to three things: dark, cold and a splitting headache. Groaning, Rachel gingerly pressed two fingers against her temple, grimacing at the harsh ache coming from within. She sat up, dazed and flopped back down after head rush knocked her off her guard. She impacted with a solid form, not the soft and cushioned couch. Someone was lying with her. With a grunt, they pushed her back up. Memories of last night flooded her brain.

"...Y-you, I mean just-" Stefan cut her off, watching as she ran a shaky hand through her messy locks.

"Its fine. I know you must be going out of your mind and I promise to explain everything, I'm your friend Rachel, not an enemy OK? You have to promise me something, then you can go home."

"promise what?" Rachel distanced herself from him, confused and betrayed.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody about what happened or what I'm about to tell you. Then you can go, I'll drive you back myself," Stefans eyes pleaded with Rachel's own and he swallowed the lump in her throat seeing the agony embedded in them.

"...yes, OK. I just want to go home. So, whatever. I promise," her voice still shook, but pride wouldn't let her crumble in front of him again. Stefan smiled, trying to reassure her that he meant no harm. Right, like a smile would help block the memories of what he did less that a day OK. Got to start somewhere though.

"Listen, you have to understand how sorry I am about last night. About me and Damon and everything that happened. But lately everyone who has arrived into Mystic Falls has been a threat to the people that I loved and I had to make a hundred percent sure that you weren't going to cause harm to my friends, please understand that," Rachel bobbed her head slowly, indicating she understood what Stefan was saying,

"Couldn't you have just asked me? I thought we were going to be friends..."

"We are friends! I mean, I want you to be my friend, I'm just paranoid. You wouldn't understand why," Stefan wasn't going to explain the vampire problems just yet. He doubted she needed another blow after the kidnapping. It could wait. Rachel couldn't find a reasonable explanation as to why someone could be that scared about new people in town but he seemed sincere. She was a forgiving person, something about Stefan appealed to her. He had warmth. That didn't mean she could just forget; she needed to go home. Apparently Stefan wasn't finished though,

"Rachel, how did Damon hurt you?" She sighed, her brain trying to fish out the truth behind her clouded thoughts. Nothing. Fuzzy as always.

"Um, well. Its hard to remember, everything is fuzzy. I don't know how, or why but he was there when I got this scar. Everything is a blur, probably from blood loss, all I remember is seeing his face... and someone else, and all I can associate with that image is the most gut wrenching, painful fear I've ever experienced. Worse than my da- worse than anything," Rachel shifts uncomfortably not wanting to re-live the experience over again. Stefans gaze softened through out her little speech but he couldn't figure out why both Rachel and Damon would recognise each other yet not remember why or how they met or exactly what happened.

Guilt seeped into Stefans bones once again, as he realised with a shudder that he had unintentionally put her together with her potential killer all because he was too paranoid to see that she was just an innocent girl. He sighed and stood up, holding out a hand for her to grasp.

"Let me take you home OK? Do you need something to ease the pain?"

"No, I'll be fine," She was a bad liar, but she didn't want to appear weak. Her mind was still foggy on all the events of last night. Did she bite someone? Wait...

"Did, did Damon give me blood?!" Stefan frowned,

"No, of course not. Your head must be jumbled up pretty bad. Sleep it off when you get home," better to lie to her than let her know she'd been fed blood by a vampire. No one would handle that well, especially a girl who'd already been shaken up the night before. They walked through the boarding house and slipped out the front door to where Stefans car was parked. It was _very _fancy Rachel noticed. How could a 17 year old afford shit like that? Maybe he had wealthy relatives.

The drive back to Rachel's house was uneventful the only words being spoken were the occasional directions and correct turns to take. Stepping out of the red metal beauty, Rachel leaned back against the car to catch her bearings before nodding in Stefans direction, adding a quiet "thanks for the pinky promise" before walking up the steps to her home. Stefan smiled, maybe it was likely they could still become friends.

"Do I even want to know Rachel?" was the first thing she heard as she quietly shut the door. "Your first day and you don't come home. You could've told me if you didn't plan on coming home. What was I supposed to think?" Her mothers voice was that eerie quiet that was often worse than full blown screaming.

"Sorry mum, I lost track of time _and _my phone, ended up staying at a friends house I'd met in school that day. I know you would've worried, I'm really sorry. Can I please go to bed? I'm tired and... yeah, just tired," her mum groaned loudly unable to ever stay mad at her children. She was after all the nice parent.

"OK, but if you do that to me again Rachel, I swear to god I will come down on you so hard, the almighty himself, will question his so-called wrath"

"mum, you're not religious" Rachel laughed. She kissed her mum on the cheek and slipped up to her room where she noticed her mum had fixed the bed for her and organised her belongings. Closing her eyes tight, she fell back asleep hoping that when she woke up it will have all been a stupid dream.

It wasn't a dream, much to her sadness, but whoever said life was simple? Crap like what she'd been through happens to people all the time she'd just have to deal with it. She would deal with it, move forward so to speak. When school came around she would try her hardest to get along with Stefan and forget his past mistakes, he did seem awfully sorry and guilty. Damon though... she just felt frightened whenever she thought of him.

Rachel was busy getting ready for school, trying not to feel nervous about speaking to Stefan again, although who could blame her? Her life had always been complicated. She just had to roll with it, get back to normal, forget about the passed. She glared at her long jagged scar. The scar that stopped her from being her normal self, that stopped her from being carefree. She loathed it, hated to look at it. Rachel made a pact with herself that day. That her scar would no longer hold her back from the things she wanted in life, no matter what they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. I KNOW I HAVE TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE AND I AM SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT UNI HAS BEEN A BIT HECTIC. Anyways, this is Chapter 5, I still haven't really got many reviews... well I only have one haha and I can see how many people are viewing my story and it would mean so much to me if I had some more reviews, just 'cause it helps to know what people want more of, less of, what's working, what's not etc y'know? It doesn't have to be long or anything but yeah, if you can then please do :P MOVING SWIFTLY ON... This is still a lot of getting to know Rachel and her relationships with the other characters because I never like it when a story has like two chapters and characters met about five minutes ago but are already bffs/in love/dying from a super villain. I like to watch characters grow and shit. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to follow this story.**

**Thanksssss, love Mae :) xo**

Rachel was busy getting ready for school, trying not to feel nervous about speaking to Stefan again, although who could blame her? Her life had always been complicated. She just had to roll with it, get back to normal, forget about the passed. She glared at her long jagged scar. The scar that stopped her from being her normal self, that stopped her from being carefree. She loathed it, hated to look at it. Rachel made a pact with herself that day. That her scar would no longer hold her back from the things she wanted in life, no matter what they were.

The journey to school was pretty uneventful Rachel was happy to note, no weirdo's kidnapping her and taking her to a creepy mansion or anything like that. She wrung her hands together nervously – a habit she picked up from her mum – and stepped into the school building, noting the rushing crowds and happy chit chat. What she wouldn't give to be one of the people around her. _Oh well,better get used to the life she was given. _Peering down the long corridor she spotted Stefan and Elena talking hurriedly, probably about her she guessed. Sighing, she picked up her pace and walked over to the couple. _Better get this shit over with. _She cleared her throat,

"Hi Stefan, Elena. How are you?" she looked up at them being the smallest of the group.

"Rachel, hi. We were just talking about you, are you OK?" Stefan spoke in an overly friendly way, it was obvious to her how much he wanted to make up for the other night. She nodded her head slowly.

"I'm OK, just... confused you know? I promise though, I-I wont say a word... you were just trying to protect the people you love. I get that" Boy did she get that.

Stefan gave her a small smile, astonished by how forgiving she was of his extremely strange behaviour. Elena looked between the two, happy that for once there wasn't more drama in Mystic Falls. She wanted Rachel to get along with everybody, she seemed like a lovely girl. The only problem would be how to tell her – if they told her – about the whole vampire situation.

"I'm glad you two are still speaking, I know how freaked out you must've been Rachel but we really want you to be our friend" Someone slammed a locker shut behind them and Rachel whipped her head round too fast, the motion had her world swimming and she swayed on the spot, her head not fully recovered even after the vampire blood. Which was strange, it usually took affect straight away. Stefan frowned.

"Does your head still hurt?" Stefan lifted his hand to feel her head when she nodded slightly, the small action making her wince.

"It wasn't this bad when I left the house, it's been getting worse, ouchie" Yes, ouchie was a perfectly good word to describe it. Obviously not something a 5 year old would say. Jeez. Stefan felt something sticky on his hand. Blood. Looks like whatever the vampire blood had done to heal her had completely reversed. The blood though. Her aroma was so overpowering, so strong and sweet and delicious. He flung himself back, breath racing before turning around and practically flying into the bathroom.

"um, OK? Elena is he scared of blood or something?"

"..Yeah, something like that," Elena glanced away, not being able to lie to the girls face. She _hated _lying but it wasn't her secret to tell, at least not until Stefan gave her the all clear to let Rachel know – if he ever would. _Sigh. _Mystic Falls was getting more complicated by the second.

Rachel jumped at the sound of the school bell, well at least she could leave this awkward conversation now. Without such much as a see you late to Elena, Rachel turned round and sauntered to class. That's right, she sauntered meeting everyone's gaze. Might as well start acting confident now.

Try as hard as she might, the hard eyes staring down the new girl made her self consciously curl her arms slightly round her body stupidly thinking they were staring at her scar. Of course they weren't they didn't have x ray fucking eyes. Rachel walked the bustling halls, a constant battle going on inside her between her brain and her body.

Things did get better as the day went on. Her next class was art. And Rachel loved art, though strangely it wasn't a passion she shared with the rest of her family. Her family were more... actually they weren't really into anything as such, no aspiration trait had been passed down through the generations.

Rachel moved to sit behind one of the desks, noting she was one of the first in, before taking out her sketch pad and pencils. She found herself to be hurting a lot less after chugging down god knows how many ibuprofens a couple days before. Doodling mindlessly, Rachel didn't notice Stefan as he sat down beside her; he too taking out what he needed. Stefan smiled at the faraway look in her eyes as she followed the twisting spirals and jagged lines on the paper. Coughing slightly (which yes, did make her jump he noted) Stefan smiled at her when she looked his way and he was delighted to see that she returned the favour, even after his little scene in the hallway that morning. He tried hard to ignore her fragrant blood sending shock waves through his body.

"Hi Stefan"

"Rachel, hi. I didn't realise you took art. Its one of my favourite subjects,"

"Seriously? Mine too! I love art, the creativity and all that stuff, at least we have something in common that isn't knowing a physco kidnapper huh?" Stefan shuffled uncomfortably in his seat at hearing Rachel's sarcastic tone. Looks like she wasn't that ready to forgive and forget. But who could blame her really? Luckily before he could reply the teacher, Mrs Jarvis, decided to start class.

Rachel sighed loudly, she wasn't intentionally trying to keep a rift between her and Stefan but everything was still so fresh in her mind and to be honest, it creeped her out. All the suspicious looks, old mansions and potential mental patients were a lot to take in. It was quite easy to warm to Stefan though, with his easy smiles and chilled out nature. Given the time, she thinks they could become good friends.

Today's lesson was on creating an atmosphere or mood within a landscape and how tone, colour and definition can define how the final picture makes the viewer feel. Picking up a charcoal pencil, Rachel began the outlines of soft rolling hills with a great river running through and cutting across half the page. Clouds were shaded in, again with the charcoal pencil before Rachel decided to swap colours. She went for a deep purple for the river, which was bursting at the banks and foaming like great rapids. Dark blue trees were sketched in, though they stayed bare and lifeless before streaks of red were added into the water. With a final shading of dark for the surrounding hill areas Rachel decided she was finished. Glancing over to Stefans work she saw he had drawn a barren, desert landscape with golds and oranges.

"Now class, I want you to look at your partners work and decide on the mood or atmosphere you feel when viewing it" Rachel's eyes roamed Stefans work again before deciding that although most would associate a barren desert with sadness or isolation, the bright colours and bouncy free movements uplifted the piece giving it a more peaceful, content atmosphere. She had to admit, he was very talented.

Stefan, unlike Rachel, was not smiling at her work in the slightest. What could've been a beautiful landscape was quite frankly; depressing. Dark colours swam heavily around the page, drowning everything leaving only dead trees and what looks like soft hills were obscured by grey frothy clouds that almost seemed to rain depression. It was beautiful in its own right, skill full and abstract yet still naturalistic, technically it was outstanding. Stefan didn't deny any of that but it gave out such a bleak, dismal atmosphere that he felt so sad staring at it. Like it was slowly sucking away his soul. What person could possibly create something this dark and with this much pain?

"Its very beautiful Stefan, the way your golden colours blend... it-it practically shimmers with light and hope. I hope you know I'm not too happy about this, I'm Mrs Jarvis' favourite I don't want you changing that" She finished off with a small laugh and a dainty wink, her light feminine voice completely contradicting the nature of her harsh artwork.

"Don't worry, I won't steal the number one spot. Your talent far outshines anything I could ever create" She gave him a thankful nod, before taking her picture and placing it into her sketchbook and putting it into her bag. The bell rang and the pair quickly left the art room, making their way outside where Stefan was meeting Elena. Today had been much better than Rachel had anticipated. _A sigh of relief is in order I think Rach. _She giggled to herself before waving goodbye to her, yes she did count them as that, friends and making a start towards the pavement. It was a lovely day and she decided she wouldn't mind the exercise of walking home.

The ibuprofen seemed to be wearing off, which was ridiculous because she had about a billion, and Rachel cringed at the achy feeling in her head. Touching her head she pulled it away to find her fingertips coated in sticky blood. _OK, so she definitely hit her head last night. Damn it. _Sighing loudly, she decided to ignore the pain and carry on regardless. Besides her mum could check it out when she got home.

The blood didn't seem to be clotting and Rachel felt it slither down her neck. She shivered at the all too familiar feeling. As she continued to walk the blood flowed faster and faster until it felt like her head was splitting open from the pain.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She gritted her teeth against the pain but felt her strength weakening. If it didn't stop soon the waterworks were going to start and she didn't know if she would be able to stop them. Her head thumped again and she cried out, practically doubled over from the pain. This was not good, so much for a lovely walk back home. She heard a car driving towards her and turned her head limply to see who it was. The car stopped a few paces behind her and she heard people getting out. Of course. It was Stefan wasn't it. He was driving Elena home. Her ears felt like they were clogged with water and dark spots began to appear in her vision.

"Hey, hey Rachel! Its me, Stefan. Are you OK? What happened?" His hands flapped round her not knowing what to do or what was wrong.

"Stefan? My...my head. It hurts. The bitch is opening up I swear. Ouch, Stefan please!" The barriers were down and tears flooded down her face. Stefan turned her round to see her head and noticed that it was bleeding at a shocking rate. And...he felt along the top of her head, feeling around, it was opening up. Where she hit her head the other night was re-opening. Like it was unhealing itself? But that was crazy. Stefan scoffed, nobody started to unheal after having vampire blood. It was unheard of! He caught her as she swayed backwards, adrenaline and the fact that Elena was beside him practically hyperventilating being the driving force to keep his hunger at bay.

"Elena? Open the car door for me please. We need to take her to the hospital," Elena did as she was told and together they secured Rachel into the back seat of the car where Elena could sit with her. The crying had stopped when she slipped into unconsciousness but the bleeding continued as a split that should've been healed began to re-open. Stefan and Elena shared a worried glance as he started the car, before he sped off towards Mystic Falls Hospital.

**AN. Ooooooh, immune to the healing powers of vamps? WHAT ON EARTH WILL HAPPEN NEXT. STAY FUCKING TUNED BITCHES. Peace. x**


End file.
